Two-wheeled powered vehicles, such as motorcycles, typically include a driven sprocket mounted on one of the wheels, usually the rear wheel. The sprocket typically includes a flange that is mounted for rotation with the wheel, and a toothed portion mounted to the flange. The toothed portion includes teeth for the transmission of power from a drive member, such as a chain or belt, to the rear wheel. Known driven sprockets are commonly made by high-pressure die casting, molding with a permanent mold, or machining from a solid block.